Don't Let Me Down
by tacoqueenxx
Summary: After finishing their Sophomore year of High School, Pappy Joe invites Lucas and his friends to spend the summer in Texas. While they're in Texas Lucas and Maya start to grow feelings for each other and have to decide if they want to act on them or not.


**Chapter 1**

 _ **White Flag**_

 **Summary: After finishing their Sophomore year of High School, Pappy Joe invites Lucas and his friends to spend the summer in Texas. While they're in Texas Lucas and Maya start to grow feelings for each other and have to decide if they want to act on them or not, all while Zay keeps pushing them to go out.**

* * *

The was was currently sitting at Topanga's discussing all the things they were going to see and do in Texas this summer, everyone except Riley and Maya, they were excitedly talking and giggling about how Cory and Shawn were taking them on a shopping spree this afternoon.

"Guys, we're leaving for Texas in 2 days and all you can think about is new clothes?" Zay asked them in disbelief.

"Oh course not!" Riley yelled. "They're Texas themed clothes!"

"Yeah!" Maya said, supportive of Riley. Lucas chuckled and shook his head.

"You guys ready to go?" Just then Shawn and Cory came through the door of Topanga's.

"YES!" Riley answered rather enthusiastic she stood up and skipped out of the bakery with her father, Maya and Shawn walking behind her.

* * *

When the gang arrived at Texas two days later, everyone was out of breath about how beautiful the place was, especially Smackle since she's never been to Texas. When they arrived to Pappy Joe's house they were all greeted by him on the front porch, he was sitting in his favorite chair reading some sort of book.

"Lukey! My, you haven't changed a bit!" He got up and hugged his grandson.

"Isaiah! Still Lucas' partner in crime?" Pappy Joe moved on to hug Zay.

"You know it!" Zay hugged him back.

"Maya!" He hugged her. "You know, I think you've gotten taller."

"Don't tease me." She smiled at him.

"Farkle! My favorite scrawny boy!" Pappy Joe over excitedly greeted Farkle.

"Smiley – Riley!"

"Pappy Joe!" Riley hugged him.

"And I don't think we've met, young lady?" He turned to Smackle and exchanged his hand.

"That's Smackle, Pappy Joe. She's Farkle's girlfriend and she's one of us now." Lucas introduced her.

"So Lukey, which one of these lovely ladies is yours?" Pappy Joe asked Lucas, gesturing to Riley and Maya after they've all sat down in the living room.

"Ummm…neither, sir." Lucas answered, clearly embarrassed, and glanced at Maya and Riley who were smirking at him.

"What? How come?!" Pappy Joe was frowning now.

"Pappy Joe…" Lucas warned.

"Okay, I'll drop it!" Pappy Joe raised his arms in defeat. "So, what are y'all's plans for today?"

"We we're thinking of going to Chubbie's tonight." Lucas answered him.

"Oh my god! Can we go to the stables until, then?!" Maya excitedly asked and everyone turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"Maya, what? You wanna go to the stables?" Zay asked her.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to ride a horse!" Maya told them honestly.

"Peaches, you never told me!" Riley shrieked.

"Why didn't you say anything the last time we were here?" Farkle asked.

"Well, you see. Last time I was constantly making fun of Heehaw and if I said I wanted to ride a horse then that'd be the end of me… And then when I realized I LOVED this place, there was the whole bull drama so…" Maya explained.

"Okay, we can head over there right now. Is everyone coming?" Lucas asked and everyone nodded.

"Wait, before you go." Pappy Joe got up and disappeared for a second and then came back with a black cowboy hat. "Here! It's yours." he put it on Maya's head.

"Ha!" Maya yelled in surprise. "I love it! Thanks." Maya hugged Pappy Joe. And Lucas more then surprised smiled at her.

* * *

When they arrived at the stables they were greeted by a middle aged woman, that hugged Lucas and Zay, her name was Flo and she's been working here for the last 10 years. She assigned everyone a horse.

"How do you get on one of these?!" Smackle yelled frustrated, she has been trying to get on her horse – Peppermint for five minutes but still hasn't figured it out, Farkle has gotten on his but refused to help Smackle cause he was finding her struggles amusing. Zay went over to help her.

"Here, just put your foot through that, and just grab on and-"

"Oh my god! I'm on the horse!" Smackle screamed.

"Yeah, now you just gotta ride it, so." Zay told her and slapped Peppermint which ended in result to a very fast Peppermint and a loud screaming Smackle, Farkle rode his horse close behind her.

Riley was riding with Flo on a white stallion horse with Flo and Maya was still having trouble putting the saddle on her light brown house which was named Lightning. She was too short to barley reach Lightning's back.

"You need some help shortstack?" Lucas came behind her.

"Umm, yeah kinda…" Maya handed Lucas the saddle which he adjusted in a heartbeat.

"Thanks!" Maya turned to face the horse again, but after a second turned to Lucas again.

"How exactly do you get on?" Lucas chuckled at her and showed her on. After she got on, he got on his and they rode together towards where the others were.

After Lucas and Maya rode around with a others for a while, Lucas got closer to Maya.

"You wanna see a great riding place?" He asked her.

"Sure but don't we have to ask Flo first?"

"No, I told her a while ago I may head that way, I always go there when I ride anyway." He told her "And since when do you care about breaking rules anyway?"

"Hey! I don't wanna get banned from here, I love this place!" Maya admitted.

Lucas lead the way and Maya followed, she thought she was getting used to it until they started riding down a small hill.

"Lucas! Lucas this is way to fast! I think I'm gonna fall!" Maya yelled.

"You won't! Lightning knows what he's doing!" Lucas yelled back, and then he stopped, they arrived at a small lake, then after a few seconds Maya stopped too.

Lucas got off his horse and went over to Maya to help her off Lightning.

"This is your spot?" Maya asked him in disbelief when she got down and looked around. It was truly beautiful, like from a movie. It was a small lake, surrounded by tall green trees, and colorful flowers which mostly consisted of sunflowers, and in the lake there were ducks swimming around.

"Yeah, every time I go riding I go here, it's like my favorite place in the world." Lucas told her.

"I can see why."

"You and Zay are pretty much the only ones I've ever brought here." Lucas admitted.

"Why did you brought me here?" Maya asked him.

"Well, I know you would've loved it and I thought it might inspire you to paint."

"Well thanks, I appreciate it cowboy." Maya tried her best southern accent, she took off her hat and bowed down to him in a gesture. Which made Lucas burst into laughs.

Back at the stables everyone was having such a good time that they didn't notice Maya and Lucas escape. That is until Farkle realized that they weren't there.

"Guys! Where are Lucas and Maya? I haven't seen them in a while."

"Hehehe, I have no idea.." Zay chuckled. He was lying he actually saw them sneak off 20 minutes ago and he knew exactly where they were going. Zay has been waiting for a long time for Lucas and Maya to get together. He was aware that Lucas had feelings for the blonde even if he wasn't himself.

"Zay…" Riley tried again in a warning tone.

"I don't! I swear!" Zay told her and lifted his arms up in defense, which almost made him fall of his horse.

* * *

Back at the lake Lightning and Daisy (Lucas' horse) were drinking water from the lake while Maya was sitting against a big tree in the shadows and Lucas was sitting opposite her on a rock.

"This cowboy hat was once yours wasn't it?" Maya asked him and pointed to the black cowboy hat she was wearing

"Yeah…" Lucas said and then chuckled. "It was when I was 9, it doesn't fit me now, but hey, it's perfect for you!" At his last words Maya picked up a small pebble and threw it at him, hitting his knee.

"I need to stretch my legs for a bit." Maya stood up and walked past Lucas and only a foot away from the water. When Maya was facing the lake, Lucas stood up and snuck behind her, and before Maya could turn to face him he shoved her into the lake. When Maya came to the surface and started spitting water out Lucas just laughed at her very mad, wet self.

"OH MY GOD! Hopalong, what is wrong with you?!"

"Oh come on it's just water!" He tried to reason with her.

"Just water, well in that case you wouldn't mind this!" And before Lucas could react Maya grabbed one of his legs and pulled him in, and Lucas who wasn't expecting anything lost his balance and fell in with her.

"Now we're just a couple of wet teens sitting in a lake for no apparent reason." Lucas smirked.

"Oh, Lucas I think we should get going, we've been here for a while now." Maya got up and walked out of the 3 feet lake with Lucas trailing behind her.

"Yeah." Lucas said with a hint of disappointment in his voice he loved spending time with Maya, and he only now realized how much he does.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **What do you guys think? I worked really hard on this so I hope you like it! Tell me what your thinking in your reviews and if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me!**

 **/~Hope**


End file.
